It is often desirable to detect and track objects from the point of view of a moving platform. Advanced automotive vehicles, for example, may incorporate one or more cameras that are capable of viewing the vehicle's environment, including any objects, such as pedestrians, in the field of view of the cameras. In such cases, when both the vehicle and the object(s) of interest may be moving relative to the environment, the vehicle may have difficulty identifying individual objects in its vicinity by inspection of individual camera frames alone. Such object detection may be particularly difficult in cases where are large number of candidate objects may be present within the field-of-view of the cameras.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for detecting objects from the standpoint of a moving platform, such as a motor vehicle. Additional desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.